


Jeszcze późniejszą porą

by dede_fabulous



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Teasing, alternatywne zakończenie poprzedniego fika, jak wkurzamy kossakowską to po całości cnie, no actual sex tho
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie fika "Późną porą", czyli co by było, gdyby Hija nie przeszkodziła archaniołom w ich miłym wieczorku.
Relationships: Gabriel/Razjel (Zastępy Anielskie)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Jeszcze późniejszą porą

[...]

Pogładził Razjela po włosach i przymknął oczy. Jak dobrze mu teraz było! Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak błogo. Wydawało mu się, jakby jego zmartwienia stawały się nagle bardzo odległe, zamknięte w skrzyni poświadomości. W tym momencie była tylko ich dwójka, a problemy Królestwa nie istniały.

Rozmyślając tak, nieświadomie zaczął nawijać na palec kosmyk włosów przyjaciela, który musiał mu się wcześniej jakoś wymsknąć z warkocza. Co natomiast wyrwało go z tego sentymentalnego stanu ducha, było nagłe pociągnięcie jego ciała do przodu. Straciwszy kompletnie równowagę, wylądował całym swoim jestestwem na Księciu Magów, który teraz leżał na łóżku. Kolejny raz usłyszał śmiech.

\- Nie za wesoło ci dzisiaj? Zmęczony podobno jesteś. A może do mojego wina się dobrałeś, co? - mruknął Gabriel, nie zmieniając jednak swojej pozycji. 

\- Niech Jaśnie Oświecony Regent Królestwa Niebieskiego raczy mi wybaczyć, nie byłem świadomy, że nie wolno mi pić wina z jego prywatnych zbiorów. 

Wiedział, że ten się jedynie zgrywa. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego nie tylko przez ironiczne użycie jego tytułu, ale również przez wredny uśmieszek, który w tej chwili malował się na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Ty, uważaj, żeby Jaśnie Oświecony Regent Królestwa Niebieskiego nie zrobił ci zaraz eksmisji z sypialni. 

Razjel przewrócił dramatycznie oczami. Nie zdążył, jednak nic odpowiedzieć, gdyż został uciszony pocałunkiem. Gabriel przeniósł swój ciężar na kolana, dzięki czemu teraz bardziej siedział na nim, niż leżał. 

\- Wkurzasz mnie. 

Razjel uniósł wymownie brew. 

\- Widzę właśnie - powiedział, położywszy dłoń na policzku przyjaciela. - Czy jest coś, co mógłbym uczynić, aby Jaśnie Oświecony Regent mi wybaczył i przestał się na mnie boczyć jak młoda chimera?

Grabriel zaczął się niewinnie bawić sznurkami skomplikowanych wiązań jego kaftana. 

\- Być może - odpowiedział, teatralnie przybierając nadąsaną minę i odwracając wzrok. 

\- A więc moim obowiązkiem, jak każdego skrzydlatego, jest spełnić wolę Regenta.

Tym razem to Razjel zainicjował pocałunek. Podczas gdy Gabrielowi wszystkie myśli niemalże wyparowały z głowy, palce Pana Tajemnic sięgnęły do guzików jego ubrania.

\- Musisz wymienić te guziki na mniejsze, bo nie idzie ich odpiąć z tej twojej góralskiej katanki... - wyszeptał między pocałunkami. 

\- Zamknij mordę i odwal się od mojej marynarki - warknął regent i uniemożliwił Razjelowi wypowiedzenie ani słowa więcej.

Po próbach dalszych zmagań z guzikami, Panu Tajemnic udało się w końcu odpiąć je wszystkie. Gabriel szybko zdjął z siebie marynarkę, rzucił ją za łóżko i wziął się do odsznurowywania misternie wiązananego kaftana drugiego archanioła. 

\- Czepiasz się moich guzików... A to... na co ci to cholerstwo? Ciężej... zawiązać się nie dało? - wysapał poirytowany.

\- Nie moja wina, Dżibril, takie przepisy. 

\- Pierdolenie.

Okazało się jednak, że po poluźnieniu dwóch największych supłów, reszta rozwiązała się za jednym pociągnięciem. Chwilę później obaj byli już i bez koszul.

Gabriel zajął się całowaniem szyi i obojczyków Pana Tajemnic, podczas gdy tamten wplótł jedną dłoń w jego ciemne włosy, a drugą zaczął przesuwać powoli wzdłuż pleców, miejscami mocniej wbijając się w skórę paznokciami. Regent wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia. Czuł, jak wszystkie jego zmysły działają na najwyższych obortach; spoglądał na półnagiego Razjela, ustami wyczuwał szybki puls na jego szyi, słyszał płytki, urywający się oddech a jego włosy pachniały jakąś chemiczną mieszanką - zapewne przesiąknęły oparami, któregoś z nowych eksperymentów alchemicznych.

Jednym pociągnięciem ręki odwiązał błękitną wstążkę z warkocza maga. 

\- Związać ci nią ręcę? 

\- Nie przesadzaj.

Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, Razjel położył swoje dłonie barkach Gabriela i niespodziewanie zepchnął go na bok. Dżibril nie zdążył nawet zareagować, bo już Pan Tajemnic był nad nim i przyciskał mu ręce do materaca po obu stronach głowy. 

\- Skończ te podchody - w oczach Razjela świeciły iskierki ekscytacji.

\- Sam je skończ - odpyskował Dżibril, niezbyt jednak oburzony tą nagłą zamianą pozycji.

\- Jak sobie Jaśnie Oświecony Regent życzy.

Gabriel już miał warknąć coś w odpowiedzi na ponowne cackanie się z tytułami, gdy głos, mimo woli, zadrżał mu, po czym przeszedł płynnie w cichy jęk przyjemności. Poczuł, jak usta Razjela wędrują w dół jego torsu, zostawiając za sobą szlak pocałunków. Wplótł dłoń w długie, ciemne włosy, zachęcając go do dalszych poczynań. 

Gdy jednak Książę Magów znalazł się już prawie na wysokości paska od spodni regenta, oderwał nagle usta od jego podbrzusza i uniósł głowę. Ich oczy się spotkały. Gabriel miał wrażenie, że mógłby utonąć w niebieskich tęczówkach przyjaciela. Przypominały mu lazurowe wody Mare Nectaris. 

Rodzinę.

Dom.

\- Zamknij oczy - powiedział Razjel pokrzepująco, zauważając jego chwilowe odpłynięcie myślami. 

Pan Snów spełnił prośbę. Poczuł ostatnie muśnięcie jego ust na swoim brzuchu i zamierający we własnym gardle oddech.

**Author's Note:**

> Miałem tak nie skończyć, ale wymiękłem, sorry, mea culpa.


End file.
